


School Worries

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Georgie and his two dads. [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amputee Georgie Denbrough, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Bill and Stan adopt Georgie to get him away from abuse.  They worry about him starting school.





	School Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Bill and Stanley are middle 20s just graduated from college raising little Georgie.

School worries

"I seriously can't believe you guys have a kid. I mean don't get me wrong it was totally the right thing to do but wow.." Eddie Kaspbrak stared at his friends, Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough.

Bill shrugged. "I wasn't going to let him go into the system. He's practically my kid. I've been raising him since he was born. We knew we had to take him after the accident." 

Stan nodded taking his husbands hand. "Exactly he wasn't going to survive if we left him with Bill's parents. I don't even know how Bill survived."

Richie chuckled. "It was thanks to my mom I think."

Bill grinned. "That's true actually." The rest of the losers broke into laughter.

"Guys not so loud, Georgie is sleeping." Stan hissed trying to get the group to quiet down.

"Sorry! We forgot." Bev smiled as the laughter died down. "So, do you guys feel old yet?"

Stan turned to Bill. "I don't do you?"

"I've constantly felt old babe." Bill leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. 

The group chuckled again. "So, he starts school soon?" Ben asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah in two weeks. We have open night at school tomorrow. He gets to meet his teacher and we can take him around on a tour to the school." Stan grinned. "I'm actually pumped to experience it with him. He hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Is he nervous about his arm?" Mike asked softly.

Bill frowned. "He hasn't said anything to me about it."

Stan shook his head. "He doesn't seem to be. I mean he hasn't had it for three years now. I honestly don't think he's noticed it."

The group smiled. "Well hopefully kids aren't dicks."

Bill nodded. "I got a few books that are age appropriate for him about it. Maybe I can give them to the teacher to read to the kids."

The group continued to chat before they started leaving. After everyone was gone Stan and Bill went to bed. The next day after dinner, they loaded Georgie into the car and drove to the school. Georgie glanced out of the window excitedly. "I get to see my whole school Dad?" He asked Bill as Stan parked the car.

"As much as we can see yes kiddo. We get to meet all your teachers too." Bill unbuckled Georgie and took his hand. "You ready?" 

Georgie gripped Bill's hand tightly, looking a bit unsure about himself now. "Papa? Can I have my jacket?" He asked softly.

"Sure thing kiddo." Stan helped Georgie slip his hoodie on and kissed Georgie's head. He knelt down in front of the little boy. "Its gonna be ok, I promise."

Georgie nodded nervously taking Bill's hand again. Bill gave the smaller hand in his a gentle squeeze. They made their way into the school and found a list of all the kids. Bill scanned it and found Georgie's classroom and teachers name. He lead the little boy down the hall. He felt a tug on his hand. He smiled picking Georgie up. 

Georgie buried his face into Bill's neck feeling nervous now. Bill walked into the classroom and smiled at the teacher. 

"Someone's a little nervous." He explained gently rubbing Georgie's back. 

The woman smiled softly. "Its a big change. I'm Mrs. Marsh."

"His name is Georgie Denbrough." Stanley filled in. 

"Its ok bud you can look around. It's really cool." Bill was still rubbing Georgie's back. "There are awesome legos over in the corner. Do you want to go check them out?" Bill whispered softly to Georgie.

Georgie gave a soft whine burying his face further into Bill's neck. Bill felt his neck getting wet.

"Oh baby, its ok don't cry." Bill felt his heart break. "What's wrong?" 

Georgie shook his head clutching at Bill tightly. 

"I'm gonna take him out." Bill told Stanley before turning and leaving the room.

Stanley turned to the teacher. "Sorry, he gets really overwhelmed easily. Georgie is missing an arm from the shoulder down. I think he's worried about that."

Mrs. Marsh raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Does he have any limitations?"

Stanley nodded pulling out a piece of paper from the folder he brought. "Yes actually, he can't do PE, he will need help with his jacket, shoes, and he might need help opening his snacks. I'll try to pack them so he doesn't need the help but he might."

Mrs. Marsh nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, was he born that way?" 

Stanley shook his head. "No, he had a very bad burn that damaged his nerves. He normally does very well with it but some days it hits him hard."

Mrs. Marsh nodded. "Should I talk to the class about it or…?"

Stan shrugged. "I'm not sure my husband has a few books that are age appropriate so we might send those with him but, I think we wanted to see how it played out."

The teacher nodded. "Alright I'm sure we can make that work. How about I show you around the room and I'll give you all the necessary paperwork."

Stan nodded. "We can do that. Hopefully my husband comes back with Georgie but I'm not sure."

Bill was out in the hall sitting on a bench with Georgie in his lap, the little boys face was still buried in his neck. Bill was rubbing his back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bill asked softly.

"Dont wanna go to school." Georgie hiccuped through his sobs.

"Why not? You were so excited just a few minutes ago." Bill was speaking softly hoping to calm Georgie down. 

"I dont have two arms." He sobbed into Bill's neck. 

Bill felt his heart break. "Oh honey bee. It's ok, you can still do everything everyone else can. You just do it a little differently. You even do everything better than us normal boring people. You're amazing baby." Bill started to softly rock Georgie and himself. 

"The kids are gonna be mean to me." 

"You don't know that Georgie. You might be surprised." Bill was scrambling to help Georgie feel better. He silently wished Stan would come walking out because Stan was much better at talking with Georgie about his arm. "Can we go back to Papa and maybe look at your classroom?"

Georgie hiccuped harshly but nodded his head.

"Atta boy, I'm so proud of you." Bill stood and walked back into the classroom. There were a few other parents and kids now. "Hey kiddo, some of your classmates are here. Do you want to say hello?" 

Georgie shook his head but he did peek out of Bill's neck. Stanley smiled at the pair. 

"Hey kiddo, can Papa show you around? There is some really neat stuff. I'm pretty jealous you get to spend all your day here."

Georgie giggled reaching out for Stanley. Bill grinned handing Georgie over. Stanley walked off to the reading corner with Georgie. Bill turned back to the teacher.

"Sorry about that. He gets really overwhelmed."

"Your husband explained. He said you had some reading material that's age appropriate. Would you be interested in coming in and sharing it with us?"

Bill grinned. "I'd love that. I'm sure he would as well. Just tell me what day works for you, I work from home so my schedule is pretty open."

Mrs. Marsh smiled. "Excellent, we will set a day up fairly soon. Maybe that will help ease the anxiety."

Bill smiled softly. "Thank you, I think I'm more nervous than him honestly." 

Later that night after Georgie had been put to bed and lunches had been made Bill turned to Stan. "Did he warm up to the classroom at all?"

Stan smiled softly. "A little bit. He saw some of his favorite books on the bookshelf. He got excited over the legos and I think he really liked the playground. But he was sad that they mostly had stuff to climb on."

Bill frowned. "Oh..maybe we could send him with art stuff to do during recess?"

Stan shook his head. "He will be ok to play. He just has to be careful and he knows that." Stan leaned over and softly kissed Bill. "He's gonna be ok. He's a tough kid."


End file.
